1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with contacts loaded from different directions for adjusting coplanarity.
2. Description of Related Art
Port connectors, such as HDMI connectors, are standardized and widely used in multiple electronic devices. Taiwan Patent Issue No. M380631 issued on May 11, 2010, discloses a conventional electrical connector including an insulative housing and a number of contacts assembled to the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a base and a tongue plate extending from the base. The tongue plate defines a plurality of upper slits and lower slits on top and bottom surfaces thereof, respectively. The contacts include a plurality of first contacts received in the upper slits and a plurality of second contacts received in the lower slits when the first contacts and the second contacts are inserted into the insulative housing along a rear-to-front direction. Since the first contacts have SMT type soldering sections and the second contacts have Through-Hole type soldering sections, such assembling method may not render much trouble. However, one electrical connector with two different kinds of soldering sections may complicate soldering procedures and is less effective.
Electrical connectors with SMT type contacts are widely applied in current mobile device, not only because such SMT type contacts are easy for automatically soldering, but also because such SMT type contacts usually save space. However, it is a serious problem that how to keep all the SMT type contacts coplanarity.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector with improved contact loading for achieving good coplanarity.